The Prodigy
by Demonly Knight
Summary: A young man named Dawn is sent to Equestria ,but to find out that he is bound by a curse. Luna/OC  Rated T Just cause
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: One rough day

Hi! My name is Dawn I'm 18 year old male, and I was once a human. I had light brown eyes and dark brown hair. My skin tone was a tanish yellow (yes I'm Asian, but didn't have those squinty eyes) I had awoke in the morning and got out of bed my head a bit aching from the party we had been to last night. I was 5'11 and was flexible and athletic. I lifted my head off the bed and hit my head on some metal object.

"FU!" I screamed in my mind to see a baseball bat hanging from the ceiling. "Stupid bucking party's" I mumbled under my breath as I got up and made my way to the kitchen. "alright, just need some Mrs. Buttersworth as I pulled out the pancake mix. And stared cooking.

10 minutes later

"Hey Blitzen" I yelled at the top of my lungs." Pancakes dude! " he slowly started to get up." what happened last night?" he said. "You passed out after an adrenaline rush, you and Kiri had a race." I had a smug smile on my face." Someone has a secret admirer" I said in the way a young child would to his friend." Shut up" he said with a smirk on his face. "It's none of your problems. I handed him a pile of pancakes with his favorite syrup." You know you want Mrs. Buttersworth." I said with a devilsh grin. "ya, ya, ya " he said with his hands extended out. I set the syrup in his hands and started to walk tarwards the front of the dorm, as I walked out to go on my usual stroll down the small street. I smiled this day I was felling lucky I slowly made my way to the alleyway that was in cased with shadows that two of my other friends and me . I saw a figure thinking it was my friends I walked closer and as I approached I saw a man under him with blood gushing out his head. "What the Hell! " screamed as I saw him look at me 'Wrong place at the wrong time.' He said pulling a suppressed sidearm pulling the trigger at my gut I then saw him get closed to me as I saw he was about to shoot my leg. With that I screamed which apparently didn't make him happy because he laoded me with five more bullets in my arms legs and stomach he then picked me up and threw me into a dumpster half alive. I slowly started to black out.

'This is it I thought I'm dead. I started to hear a faint voice." You are not dead, but you are being sent to Equestria with a burden that could change our world do not fail me it said as I slowly started to see light in the back ground. I then woke up in a beautiful forest.


	2. Chapter 2: Say What?

Chapter 2: say what?

As I slowly started to survey my surroundings I quickly felt something slither up my body. I tilt my head to see a patch of darkness entering my body. When suddenly a surge of pain went through my body as a voice began to speak "you'll be the perfect host for me." It said as I got up to notice that I couldn't stand properly. This was extremely weird as I weirdly got up. I was extremely confident for the situation I was in "Crap, this is horrible." I said. As I got closer to a puddle of water looking at my self I was a fairly tall pony with a unicorn horn as it appeared. I slowly looked at myself even more I was black with a Deep dark Purple and silver mane and tale a couple of streaks down his back (which my coat was blck as night and the streaks were Blood red. I wore a type of scarf but more of like a bandana over I face he had glasses/goggles on my head he then noticed my eyes. "AHHH!" I screamed seeing my right eye was like a cat but bloodshot red and his left was an eye of a normal person but my pupil was missing instead of there being a little flame. I splashed the water on my face and started to find a path. In a few minutes I find myself a road and start to head west.

My body was fatigued as I saw a town in the distance that was looked like it was from the 1400's. "wow," I said to myself as I saw more ponies in this town but I could see they had little tattoos on their flanks as I neared the town I saw a little filly walk up to me. "wow, mister your eyes are weird and you have no cutie mark. Pointing to my flank to notice that as well. "Hmmm? Your right maybe I never really wanted one" I said as I walked over to the bench to catch my breath from all the running.

As I sat down a guard in armor walked up to me an said "Your under arrest do to the killing of 10 high class families in Canterlote, resisting arrest escaping the dungeon, and the death threat to the princess." He said grabing me as another guard walked up as I started to say it wasn't me a platoon of 20 were behind them. As I opened my mouth to testify he showed a picture of me with a 'WANTED 5,000 BITS FOR THE CAPTURE OF THIS INSANE PONY.' I was defeated as I got hoofcuffs placed on me. When suddenly something took over me "I WILL NOT BE SURCOMED TO THE INFANTS OF THIS REAM!" as I stood up breaking the cuffs with raw power. As a dark shadow ate one of the men and they all circled around me as a force shot out knocking all of them into a walls. One remained standing with no emotion or fear I looked at him and laughed "HA, DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME!" I screamed into his face as I picked him up and riped out his spinal cord from his tail. I stood up and screamed out "I AM THE MASTER!" as I threw the spine to the ground with guts everywhere from the person my power faded and I collapsed on the ground as I saw more guards circle around me

1 Day Later

I slowly started to wake up to the sound of a Pony screaming for his life. "No, please don't kill me please!" he said balling his eyes out.

"WWWEEAAaaKKkkk, YOU Are STroNG He sI WEaK!" a voice said into my head as I was with another pony that had a been there stared at him he looked the age of 15 and a gentle…Colt/or stallion, but nice enough to give me his blanket. "hey" he said in a nice tone, "my name is Death Bringer, I got sent here for harassing my parents ,but they told the guards I tried to kill him. "Okay-y" I said staring at him, but then found myself laying back down to go to sleep. I slowly started to wake up seeing. I was being carried by my mane dragging through the hallway me. My cell mate was shivering as I asked him "where are we going." A shiver went through him as he sheepishly said "the d-d-rago-n p-p-pit for ente-rtan-ment."I looked in horror as the as I saw a small light getting brighter as I saw a blue dragon awake and kicking. My normal mind began to race 'no not now I still have so long to live' I thought. After a few minutes of being drug on the ground as he let us go of us in the arena, But he threw us two shields to us about the size of a 5 by 5 picture as they laughed while walking away. closing the gate to keep us in. Death was beating on the door saying "I don't deserve this!" I looked up to see a croud of ponies cheering I threw the shield on the ground and started to cry. The audience laughed at me as he dragon got closer to us. Suddenly my anger was let out and eroma of darkness surrounded me and change my form after a minute of this darkness my body emerged pure solid black my eyes shined like a flashlight while I got up. I now had wing with fire on them my mane was razor sharp as a 6 ft blade appeared on my back my scarf was now a cloak of darkness. My goggles now a helmet of fires.

The dragon spite fire but all I did was sit there as it hit me as it did no effect I then spit my own fire out it was white (meaning it was really hot) as my flame engulfed the dragon it wailed taking steps back. I took a step forward making it mimic me taking a step back. It then lunged at mean engulfing me whole. The crowd laughed at how he was killed so easily, then noticed it holding its stomach as they didn't know I was cutting all of its arteries and main veins. Clinching its heart it fell over dead as I jumped out of it with my body soaked in blood as I yelled "YOU WANTED ENTERTAINMENT AND HERE IT IS!" as I raised my large sword in the air. As a few griffons entered as they looked at me. I walked over to the dead dragon and touched its head like I was being forced to. When I touched the dragon the skin peeled off and went into me. Giving me the strength to fight. As I slowly looked up to see a group of griffons circled around me and slowly started to move in on me. I just sat there with no expression when a shadow grabed one and coved its mouth and slit its neck with a blade. My face still showed no emotion as I heard a claw move in as I sidestepped And held the claw and broke it. "What are you going to do now cry to your mom" I said as it made me laugh. I then ripped off the claw to see blood splattering everywhere. A smirk grew over my face. As I picked one up with my magic and riped it in half, blood and guts were everywhere as half of the crowd left in disgust. I flung the upper part of the body into the other griffons sending them into the walls dead, as they laid there my body felt numb and I started to change back to my normal form throwing up blood all over the field. As I slowly started to fall I felt a force hold me up and say "Take him to the…" I then passed out, again.


End file.
